Say I Love You Or I Kill You
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Saga é um jornalista e num dia particularmente exaustivo um louco entra com uma arma no prédio. Saga sobreviverá para se render aos sentimentos que evitava? A.U. Slash.Lemon.


**Título:** Say "I Love You" Or I Kill You.  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ/2010 p/ Blood Mary,A.u  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Violência, incesto, sexo explícito, Slash M/M  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Saga é um jornalista e num dia particularmente exaustivo um louco entra com uma arma no prédio. Saga sobreviverá para se render aos sentimentos que evitava?

** Say "I Love You" Or I Kill You.**

"Como ele deixou aquilo acontecer?" Saga não conseguia parar de pensar e não só nisso, mas no que acontecera para ele estar assim, tão inquieto e culpado. E era tão difícil se concentrar na pilha de papel a sua frente, ele era editor-chefe de uma importante revista, um bem atarefado no momento.

E ficar de cinco em cinco segundos pensando em seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon, e o que ele fizera não ajudava em nada, nem fazia seu trabalho ficar pronto mais rápido. Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, arrumando talvez pela milésima vez os óculos finos que usava.

Olhou para a primeira folha, mesmo usando o computador para boa parte de seu trabalho, no fim, sempre tinha os papéis! Podia até nadar neles com a quantidade que tinha, tanto ali, quanto em seu apartamento que divida com Kanon. Oh não, será que tudo o que vinha a sua mente sempre iria voltar-se para Kanon? Estaria ele perdido de vez? Ou enlouquecido?

Ergueu-se da sua cadeira giratória e foi até onde os cafés ficavam, enquanto isso, deixava sua mente flutuar sobre o assunto, já que evitá-lo não estava funcionando mesmo.

Ele começara naquele emprego há alguns anos e pouco depois decidira sair da casa dos pais, faltava só achar um lugar que pudesse pagar. Assim, Kanon se oferecera para dividirem, tentando disfarçar estar satisfeito por ter um motivo plausível para não se separar com do irmão. Ele era jornalista, trabalhava em campo, como repórter.

Kanon era um aventureiro e nem imaginava o quanto o deixava preocupado quando ele tinha que ir para muito longe, ou talvez soubesse, pois havia pedido para ficar com matérias que envolvesse somente esta cidade. Não que isso também não fosse perigoso.

Esse não era o problema, ele já aguentara muito por conta do irmão, mas ele não reclamava, pois era seu irmão e o amava... Amava... esse era o problema, algo muito estranho acontecera noite passada: Kanon o beijara nos lábios.

Okay, você pode dizer que isso não é tão estranho, pois tem famílias, em diversos lugares, que tem esse costume como meio de demonstrar afeto. E eu posso argumentar que nesses casos, eles não usam o língua, nem o fazem com tanto ardor e paixão, desesperados para engolir sua alma com a boca.

Pois bem, fora assim que ele fora beijado.

Por seu irmão!

E pior, ele correspondera.

E pior ainda, ele gostara.

Oh ele estava tão ferrado...

Ele suspirou de novo, tomando um gole do líquido quente e forte, lembrando que depois ele correra para seu quarto e se trancara nele até de manhã, na hora de ir para o trabalho. Kanon dormira do lado de fora da porta no chão, pedindo para ele abrí-la e não odiá-lo para sempre. Ele estava apenas chocado demais para fazer ou dizer algo e saíra de lá bem rápido, não sem antes colocar Kanon na cama dele, é claro.

E não somente com as ações dele, mas principalmente com a suas. Achava que aquilo havia desaparecido com o fim da puberdade, porém parecia que se enganara. É, isso mesmo, ao invés de ter começado a sonhar e se interessar por meninas, tudo o que podia pensar era nos belos olhos azuis de seu irmãozinho, sua boca vermelha e longos cachos dourados.

Voltou distraído com esses pensamentos para sua sala, nem estranhou o silêncio mórbido que tomara o local até ser tarde demais e estar no fim do corredor que dava para uma ampla sala com várias mesas para cada um trabalhar, com seu escritório no fim.

Foi só dar um passo dentro do local e todos se voltaram para ele, inclusive um homem de terno e roupas amassadas e cabelo negro assanhado, segurando uma arma. E imediatamente ele apontou-a direto para Saga, sorrindo macabramente.

Ele deixou o copo de café cair de suas mãos, o barulho ecoando mais alto que o normal no recinto.

S*.*K

Nessa mesma hora, a algumas ruas de distância, Kanon encontrava-se em um barzinho com seus amigos Milo e Shaka e os namorados deles, Camus e Mu.

- Eu só...amo tanto ele... – lamentou-se Kanon, todo debruçado na mesa, antes de pegar o copo e virá-lo garganta a baixo.

- E nós temos que ouvir isso desde o quê? Quando você era um adolescente? -reclamou Milo, de braços cruzados e expressão carrancuda, detestava quando Camus saía de seu campo de visão, o ruivo fora só ate o bar pegar mais bebidas, mas ainda assim...

- Milo tem razão e eu não acredito que disse isso... Enfim, você não devia estar repetindo isso para nós, era para Saga que devia, certo? – observou Shaka, ignorando o olhar mortal que Milo lhe lançou.

- Isso mesmo.- disse Mu, segurando a mão de Shaka que estava em cima da mesa e apertando-a de leve, fazendo o loiro olhá-lo e sorrir.

- Eu sei disso tudo, mas não é fácil! Não escutaram o que eu disse sobre como ele reagiu ao beijo?

- É claro que ouvimos. Mas você não devia ter agido tão impulsivamente! Por que não conversou com ele primeiro sobre como se sente? Você sempre disse que podia falar de tudo com seu irmão, que era confortável fazê-lo... – Mu revidou, falando num tom calmo e compreensivo, mesmo assim, Kanon bufou e ergueu-se da mesa, apoiando as duas mãos nela.

- Você não tem muita moral para dizer isso, Mu... considerando como você agarrou o Shaka primeiro e fez as perguntas e declarações de amor depois... – Milo disse sorrindo sarcástico, fazendo Mu e Shaka corarem e o ariano começar a tentar se justificar para ele.

- Vou ver porque o Camus ta demorando... – Kanon falou em tom normal, revirando os olhos e já se virando.

Nesse momento uma profunda dor explodiu em todo o seu corpo, como uma pancada brusca atordoando-lhe os sentidos e deixando-o tonto o suficiente para, se não tivesse uma cadeira bem perto de si, ter caído no chão na hora. Ele sentia-se sem ar algum e tentava respirar para suprir isso.

- Kanon, tudo bem? – todos na mesa se voltaram para ele com o barulho que ele fizera ao sentar e que fazia agora tentando puxar ar para os pulmões.

Kanon voltou o olhar para eles, tentando se acalmar e controlar o que sentia para conseguir falar. Entretanto, nesse instante, o barulho alto e perturbador de uma jarra de vidro partindo-se em mil pedaços o fez pular no mesmo lugar e virar de imediato o rosto para o som.

- Saga... – falou num fio de voz, com uma expressão profundamente perturbada, olhando para os outros.

- O que tem o Saga, Kanon? – perguntou Shaka.

- E você está bem mesmo? – Mu inclinou-se preocupado.

- É, e pode ir parando com isso, porque ta começando a me assustar. – Milo reclamou, mas podia-se notar que ele usava um tom bem mais leve.

- Eu senti algo e da última vez que eu senti algo assim, o Saga quebrou uma perna e ficou em coma por um dia! – ele falou, já recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu achava que o Saga era cuidadoso demais para quebrar uma perna... ou mesmo um braço ou qualquer outra coisa. – Milo piscou surpreso.

- Exato! E não foi culpa dele daquela vez, alguém o jogou de uma escada achando que era eu!

- Nossa, você realmente atrai confusão, principalmente pra o seu irmão... – Shaka disse.

- Eu preciso ver se ele está bem... – ele já erguia-se de novo, pretendendo sair dali.

- Ei, se acalma... Pra serve o telefone, hein? Você pretende mesmo ir até lá por causa de uma sensação ruim? – Milo franziu o cenho, quase sorrindo como se fosse tudo uma brincadeira do outro.

- Não, eu preciso ver o Saga! Só assim vou me acalmar...

- O que tem o Saga? Vocês já sabem de algo sobre a confusão no trabalho dele? – veio Camus dizendo, pois entreouvira a última frase da conversa, e colocando as bebidas na mesa.

- Que confusão? – perguntou Kanon quase em desespero.

- Eu ouvi algo no noticiário... – Camus apontou para o ponto de onde ele viera, uma televisão acima do bar.

Kanon correu para lá e exigiu que aumentassem o volume logo.

Conforme todos iam ouvindo a bela jornalista dizer que um homem armado havia tomado o prédio e os jornalistas como reféns, exigindo um carro e dinheiro para fuga, além de adiarem a publicação da revista para daqui a um mês em troca da soltura deles.

Kanon, nem ouviu mais, ele apenas correu, sem parar para saber se o seguiria ou não, e ele não parou até chegar ao prédio onde Saga trabalhava.

S*-*K

- É você, não é? O que quer arruinar minha vida com aquela publicação! – com a voz tentando soar firme, ele apontava a arma para Saga que acabara de adentrar o local.

Saga reconheceu-o como sendo um dos principais envolvidos no escândalo com o senador, a matéria de capa da revista desse mês. Pelo menos, antes de entrar no local a mando do homem, ele conseguira apertar o botão de emergência que fazia as imagens das câmeras de segurança da sala serem mandadas para a policia em tempo real.*

- Se acalme, sim, estamos apenas apresentando os fatos aqui... sobre o senador... não queremos prejudicar ninguém, apenas informar a população... – falou com calma, tentando conter a respiração e engolindo em seco para a arma.

- É claro... vocês acreditam mesmo nisso! Que o senador vai sofrer algo! Ele tem bodes expiratórios! Eu sou um! Isso nunca lhes passou pela cabeça? Nem consideraram as vidas que podem estar arruinando!- a voz do homem se elevava a cada sentença, gesticulando de vez em quando, fazendo a arma balançar e todos ficarem mais nervosos.

- Nós podemos resolver isso, eu tenho amigos promotores, que conhecem quem poderá cuidar do caso, se ou quando houver um! Por favor, largue essa arma... nós vamos ajudar, podemos fazer um acordo... você pode contar tudo e ficar bem!

- Bem! A última coisa que eu vou ficar é bem! Ele poderia me pagar o quanto eu quisesse para que eu cumprisse a sentença por ele! Sabe o quão difícil foi manter escondido de todos que essa matéria sairia! Tudo o que eu quero é tempo! Tempo para fugir daqui com minha mulher e filha! – ele estava gritando agora, arma ainda fixa no geminiano.

- Isso é muito estúpido, acham que vão deixar você sair daqui depois disso tudo! A polícia vai te alcançar, se não fizer pior... – um funcionário intrometeu-se, ao que Saga reconheceu-o como um dos com que frequentemente conversava.

- Claro, porque a policia é tão boa e infalível... – o homem revidou, rindo sarcástico e insanamente.

- Você tem mais chances sozinho, ainda mais, você não leu a matéria? Por que levar a vagabunda da sua esposa? – falou outro que estava mais perto do escritório aberto de Saga.

- O que você disse? – ele falou lenta e pausadamente, com os dentes cerrados contendo seu tom irado e apontando para ele.

- Ela estava no esquema também! – gritou outra do lado oposto, fazendo a arma voltar-se para ela.

- E provavelmente dormindo com o senador... – mais um, fazendo o homem dar um giro completo.

- NÃO! Ela... ela me ama, eu sei! Vocês estão mentindo!– ele engatilhou a arma, mirando a cabeça do último que falara, que tremeu em paralisado pânico.

- Se acalme, por favor... – Saga tinha as mãos na frente do corpo e olhava do objeto para o dono, assustado.

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR CALMO! – ele cuspiu as palavras gritando e mirando Saga na hora.

E o som estridente de tiro ecoou, sendo acompanhado de gritos das funcionárias, conforme Saga caía pesadamente no chão.

Alguns segundos de silêncio imperaram antes que os gritos e barulhos dos policiais invadindo o lugar, comandando que largasse a arma e depois de feito, prendendo o homem.

K^-^S

Do lado de fora do prédio, Kanon e os outros eram os primeiros na multidão sendo barrada pelos policiais. Assim que o esquadrão que entrara há alguns minutos, começou a sair, com os reféns atrás, Kanon, de algum jeito, manejou e escapou dos guardas, correndo para ver se encontrava seu irmão.

E como em câmera lenta ele viu seu irmão andando devagar com a ajuda de alguém, enquanto segurava seu ombro esquerdo, no qual ele podia ver uma grande e úmida mancha de sangue. Quando seus olhos se prenderam, Saga sorriu fraco e soltou-se de quem o ajudava dizendo algo, para depois, correr – ou o mais próximo disso em sua condição- até o gêmeo.

E eles finalmente se alcançaram, abraçando-se, mas se separaram um pouco quando Saga soltou um gemido de dor.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado, achei que você fosse morrer... – Kanon disse quase em lágrimas.

Saga o abraçou ao ouvir isso, beijando-o nos lábios com ardor. Separou-se com um barulho característico, dizendo enquanto sorria e o abraçava depois:

-Eu também pensei que ia morrer... e com você sem saber que eu te amo de todas as maneiras possíveis...

Kanon só pode sorrir radiante de volta enquanto deixava as lágrimas se derramarem de uma vez. Saga limpou-as com os dedos, beijando-o de leve na bochecha. Uma leve expressão de dor atrapalhou o sorriso de Saga e os fez despertar e correr para uma das ambulâncias próximas que estavam verificando os reféns.

S^.^K

Algumas semanas depois, Saga ainda se encontrava em seu apartamento aos cuidados do irmão – ou assim podia-se dizer já que era Saga quem dizia o que era preciso fazer – depois de ter sido examinado pelos médicos.

Ele estava um pouco entediado na verdade, estava de licença do trabalho até que se recuperasse, isso significava que ainda teria mais uma semana preso dentro de casa com um Kanon tentando o seu melhor para cuidar dele. Não levem isso como uma reclamação, eu estou entediado e com pouca dor agora e, além do que, eu sei quanto Kanon está se esforçando, mesmo.

O relacionamento deles estava se alterando aos poucos, todavia, nem era tanto quanto imaginara, apenas estavam mais próximos, como se um laço a mais os envolvessem. Ainda assim, ainda faltava mais um detalhe, devido à condição de Saga, eles ainda não haviam passado dos beijos e sinceramente, Saga não sabia se agradecia ou reclamava por isso.

Suspirou, procurando uma posição mais confortável em sua espaçosa cama. Não era que ele não quisesse ou não fosse atraído pelo irmão. Ele era, desde que descobrira o que 'se sentir atraído' por alguém significava, e havia levado esse tempo todo – mais uma ameaça de morte – para ele admitir. E Kanon, bem, considerando o que seus amigos disseram quando vieram visitá-lo recentemente, era algo recíproco e desejado em todas as maneiras.

Pelo visto, somente seu machucado – o qual já estava praticamente curado, ou pelo menos, quase não doía - estava no caminho. Ele respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, passando pelas várias fotografias que Kanon distribuíra para decorar o lugar, a maioria era deles com algumas poucas incluindo seus amigos, sorriu para elas sem perceber.

Bem, se não havia mesmo nada mais que os impedissem... Saga relaxou na cama, ia, pelo menos uma vez, deixar tudo ir conforme devia, sem ficar se preocupando tanto ou fazendo planos. Por enquanto, o mais importante é que estavam juntos e se amavam. O que mais ele poderia querer?

- Eu! – falou Kanon alto, fazendo Saga despertar de seus pensamentos num susto, olhando para o irmão que entrava tempestivo no quarto. – Você não me ouviu falando, Saga? Eu disse que assim que eu voltar oficialmente para o trabalho vai haver uma celebração e eu vou ganhar um dos prêmios, eu! Isso não é incrível? – Kanon sorria radiante, com o peito estufado ao sentar de uma vez na cama, ao lado do outro.

- É incrível! Meus parabéns! – Saga sorriu de volta, encantado com a expressão de criança que ganhou um doce do irmão.

Saga chamou o outro para mais perto para abraçá-lo, ao que recebeu um sorriso meio envergonhado e o corpo quente e suave junto ao seu. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos macios, tocando-os e afundando os dedos neles, enquanto deslizava com a outra mão pelas costas que arqueavam de leve e se arrepiavam ao toque.

Eles não se separaram, Kanon apenas moveu sua cabeça do ombro do irmão para poder ver-lhe o rosto. Ficaram, assim, muito próximos, com os narizes iguais se tocando, a boca vermelha entreaberta e olhos brilhantes presos um no outro. Ambos com medo até de respirar para não partir o momento, foi o mais novo, de novo, quem ousou mover-se, fechando os olhos devagar e inclinando o rosto.

Saga sabia e podia sentir em cada célula de seu corpo que nunca quisera tanto beijar alguém. E foi o que ele fez, encostando os lábios bem de leve primeiro para depois começar a sugá-los até que não aguentou mais e tomou-os para si com toda a vontade acumulada por anos. E, para Kanon, não havia nada melhor do que isso além de mais disso, então ele pressionou-se todo contra o outro e deixou-se ser beijado até ficar sem ar.

Eles se separam, olhando-se com desejo e necessidade e, oh, tanto amor.

- S-Saga... – ele disse e sua voz estava baixa e rouca. - ...e seu ombro? – eles não precisavam de palavras para saber o que queriam, mas Kanon precisava saber se o outro estava bem o suficiente.

- Está bem, contanto que eu não me apóie nos braços ou algo assim... – ele mostrou, movendo o ombro e braço de leve, que não precisava se preocupar.

- Que pena... adoraria te ver usando os braços como apoio... e os joelhos também... – Kanon deu um sorriso safado, inclinando o rosto para o lado como se estivesse tentando imaginar a cena e lambendo os lábios depois.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo... – Saga sorria um pouco contido, mas lá estava no canto um pouquinho de malícia e os olhos haviam escurecido um pouco, como se estivesse planejando algo. - ...Mas tem tanto mais que podemos fazer por agora...

E ele puxou o irmão para cima de si, deslizando uma mão pela coxa de Kanon, massageando-a com cada vez mais força, apertando-a algumas vezes e tudo isso enquanto o beijava de novo. E o outro entendeu o que ele queria logo, passando a mesma coxa por sobre as pernas de Saga, sentando em seu colo o mais rápido que podia, sentindo agora ambas as mãos, uma em cada coxa, fazendo-o ofegar.

Ele realmente não pôde evitar o espasmo de prazer que perpassou seu corpo todo quando Saga começou a atacar seu pescoço, também não conseguiu conter mais a vontade de se esfregar nele e tocar os fios dourados ao sentir as mordidas leves nos cantos certos. A essa altura ele já estava suspirando o nome do irmão em tom baixo e sensual e isso estava deixando Saga completamente perdido, apertando os quadris do outro para se conter, até desistir. Então ele subiu a mão até os primeiros botões da camisa social que Kanon tivera de usar no trabalho hoje, começando a desabotoá-la depressa.

Ele voltou a colar os lábios, descendo a peça pelos ombros, expondo o peito bem definido e ele parou o beijo somente para apreciá-lo. Mordendo os lábios para isso e para a expressão perdida e desesperada de Kanon, ele inclinou o outro de leve para poder beijar-lhe da base do pescoço e ir descendo.

Ele seguiu o contorno da clavícula com língua, depois fazendo o mesmo com os peitorais e cada gominho do abdome, se divertindo em sentir a respiração do outro cada vez mais profunda e acelerando-se. Quando ele subiu de novo e prendeu um mamilo entre os dentes e depois começou a beijá-lo e sugar, Kanon arqueou e gemeu, mas depois afastou-o.

Viu a expressão levemente confusa do irmão e respirou fundo, ou tentou, se ele não o tivesse parado naquela hora ia simplesmente se perder e se deixar levar e ele queria tocar o outro também. Assim, ele empurrou Saga de volta para a cama, deixando-o meio deitado, devido aos grandes travesseiros atrás dele.

Ele começou a beijar e tocar todo peito do outro, como ele fizera, porém com mais vontade e força, deixando marcas e arranhões.

- Eu quero isso... – Kanon mais gemeu que disse e, ao ouvi-lo, o irmão suspirou, levando as mãos à cabeça do outro.

Ele realmente não precisava de muitas palavras para saber o que se passava pela cabeça do gêmeo. Kanon olhou-o quando sentiu o toque e teve o rosto levemente trazido até os lábios se unirem mais uma vez, ele pegou uma das mãos ainda em seu rosto e guiou-a, deixando-a deslizar por toda a sua coluna até pará-la em sua bunda. Saga apertou-a imediatamente, sentindo Kanon gemer por entre o beijo.

- Kanon, na gaveta...

Não precisou dizer mais nada, logo o outro voltava a mesma posição, trazendo consigo um tubinho de lubrificante, que ele preferiu perguntar o motivo de estar ali depois. Saga pegou-o e espalhou pelos dedos da mão direita, a qual voltava a traçar a coluna até o fim outra vez, a esquerda enterrou-se nos cabelos dourados, puxando para mais um beijo. Do mesmo jeito que ele explorava a boca com a língua, os dedos faziam com a entrada apertada do irmão, o qual se remexeu entre desconfortável e deliciado.

Ele foi em ritmo lento e compassado até ter três dedos movendo-se com firmeza no outro que já gemia e rebolava contra eles de vez em quando.

- S-Saga... p-por favor... – a voz era tão lânguida e suplicante que o surpreendeu e ele deslizou os dedos para fora, causando um leve barulho de protesto.

Sorrindo de lado, mesmo sem fôlego, Kanon ergueu-se um pouco, alcançando o tubo e despejando em grande quantidade no membro que ele estivera se esfregando poucos minutos antes. Usou um mão para tanto espalhar quanto massagear, causando leves suspiros e gemidos de Saga, o qual mordia os lábios e tinha as mãos agora na cintura fina com força, para se conter.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, posicionou-se, erguendo o corpo e guiando e membro duro e reluzente para sua entrada, descendo no ritmo que as mãos de Saga em sua cintura impunha. Ele não confiava em si para isso, sabia que era impulsivo, então preferiu que o irmão o penetrasse aos poucos para não se machucar ou ao outro.

- Aaah! – ele realmente não pôde conter o gemido alto ao sentir Saga todo dentro de si.

Tudo parou nesse momento e eles se olharam, sorrindo em meio as expressões de prazer contido, Kanon inclinou-se e eles ficaram apenas se encarando bem de perto, sentindo o calor dos dois corpos similares. Até que se beijaram, numa promessa de nunca se separarem de verdade.

Kanon começou a subir e descer aos poucos, bem devagar e, conforme ele sentia o prazer começar a invadi-lo, ele aumentava o ritmo. Gemendo, ele ergueu-se, usando o peito de Saga, ainda deitado, como apoio. Aquela visão era linda, pensava Saga, vendo o irmão de olhos fechados, boca entreaberta em gemidos e rosto corado, o suor deslizando pelo peito.

Sentou-se, envolvendo o irmão com os braços e indicando que ele fizesse o mesmo para não se desequilibrar. Estavam num ritmo forte agora, não rápido, mas intenso, com estocadas profundas que arrancavam gritos roucos e prazerosos de ambos.

Não poderiam aguentar muito mais, então Saga alcançou o membro do irmão por entre os corpos, massageando-o com força e rapidez conforme os movimentos dos corpos tornavam-se mais desesperados. Eles sabiam que o outro estava perto, então se beijaram, concentrando-se nas sensações. Espasmos os tomaram até ambos tencionarem e gozarem, gemendo alto por entre as bocas.

Conforme iam se acalmando, os corpos iam procurando uma posição mais confortável. E, presos no olhar e nos braços um do outro, eles ficaram até cair no sono.

The end.

* Eu realmente não sei se um sistema de segurança assim seria possível ou se existe, eu só escrevi o que ajudaria minha história.


End file.
